Crossover Cuties
by TKDP
Summary: A collection of one shots for various crossover couples! Put in the reviews what couples you want me to do, and I'll do them! But read the rules! (Most stories won't be rated T)
1. The Rules

**Hello lovely readers! This is Crossover Cuties! If the description didn't clue you in, I'll give you the basics here. So, this is a purely reader-decided story, where you give me a suggestion for a crossover couple, and I write it! Note: This is for CROSSOVERS. Not a shipping that isn't used. (Like, don't ask me to write a story for Dez and Trish of Austin and Ally. That is NOT a crossover.) Here's the list of rules. READ THEM ALL.**

You can only use characters from the list of shows below:

Lab rats

Mighty Med

Austin and Ally

Liv and Maddie

I Didn't Do It

Best Friends Whenever

KC Undercover

Jessie

Dog With A Blog

Girl Meets World

Wizards of Waverly place (though, I haven't watched in a while)

Shake It Up

Good Luck Charlie

ANT Farm

Ask for permission if there's another show you want me to use. NO NICKELODEON! I watch their shows, but I'm not doing any.

Here's the list of DCOMs you can use: (I will keep you tuned if I add anymore DCOMs/TV shows to either of these lists.)

Teen beach movie (2)

High School Musical (Once again, haven't watched in a while.)

Zapped

How To Build A Better Boy

Bad Hair Day

Descendants

Once again, ask my permission if you want another DCOM that's unlisted. IT MUST BE A DCOM! No official movies. The only one I'll allow is High School Musical 3, but only because it categorizes as High School Musical.

No cartoons or animation! It's all real-person stuff! I don't even watch animated shows in the first place, so don't even try.

The story will not be more than Rated T. LIVE WITH IT. I'm not having any OTPs doing the nasty. Even then, it'll probably only be Rated T for couples in the Disney XD universe.

Just because this is in the Lab Rats section, it DOES NOT have to be a shipping that includes Lab Rats characters. For all I care, do a Ravi/Avery suggestion, like in Disney High, which brings me to rule 5.

If the story has a shipping from Disney high, it'll probably be a one-shot cannon to Disney High. In other words, read Disney High if you want to know what I'm writing about. I will tell you if the story is cannon to Disney High, don't worry.

No more than a one shot! Don't suggest Ravi/Avery three shot. It WILL be a one shot, and that's all. If the readers really can't get enough, I may write a second one shot for the same couple, but it WON'T be cannon to the first one shot. If you desperately want to continue it yourself, PM me about that. If I absolutely love it, I'll make a continuation one shot that WON'T be part of this story. I will put in the A/N if I've done that.

You can suggest a theme, like (I'll use Ravi and Avery as an example through this whole rule book since people seem to like them) Ravi/Avery go to a café together. Though, ultimately, I choose my own theme. I will TRY to follow yours, but if I get no inspiration from it, I will just choose my own theme.

You can use straight or lesbian ships. (I would allow gay ships, but I'm neither a man nor gay, so I'd probably mess the fic up.) Lesbian readers, if I mess something big up, you can alert me. I'm a girl, but not lesbian. At the same time, cut me a little slack for trying. I PROMISE to do my best.

You can't ship two people played by the same person. (For example, don't ask me to ship Bree Davenport (Lab Rats) with May (How To Build A Better Boy)) Unless you get turned on by your twin sister, this is just…gross.

It's reader based, and I'm not biased. What I'm saying is, for example, I'm a CRAZY Skoliver shipper, but if you say, 'make a Skylar/Chase fic, I won't say no. I'd just take it as a challenge that'll make me a better writer.

If a story isn't 'romantic enough,' too bad. I'm NOT changing my writing. You want a shipping story, you get what I give. Appreciate that I'm listening to you. If you want better, write your own.

No love triangles unless it's actually happened. (For example, if you want a Bree/Oliver/Skylar love triangle, I'd say sure, since that ACTUALLY happened.) Otherwise, this is ONLY TWO PEOPLE.

If you want me to ship two people that have been in a crossover, it will probably be cannon. I will tell you if it's cannon, no worries. Here's a list of crossovers, in case you want a list for some reason. Feel free to tell me if I missed anyone: (Despite Wizards On Deck With Hannah Montana being a Wizards crossover, it's not listed, because neither Sweet life nor Hannah Montana is an allowed recommendation.)

Mighty Med vs. Lab Rats

Good Luck Jessie

Shake It Up/Good Luck Charlie

Austin and Jessie and Ally's All Star New Years

Aloha Holidays With Parker and Joey

I might say no to couples that one of the characters plays a relative on the show. (For example: I probably won't pair Liv and Luke (Jessie) just because the boy who plays Luke also played Liv's cousin in another episode.)

This is a rule that only applies for Jessie and ANT Farm I will NOT ship Luke and Olive Doyl, just because she played Creepy Connie. Sorry folks! That'd be too weird, and would YOU be attracted to someone identical to your worst enemy? I will ship SOME people who also portray enemies (for example the girl who plays Chloe in Dog With A Blog also plays Ravi's enemy, who tried to rob him. They've only had ONE run in, so I might ship them. Connie and Luke have too much history. Though, I still wouldn't ship Ravi and Chloe because of rule 16!

WATCH THE AGE GAP! We aren't shipping ten year olds with eighteen year olds. Keep it around a three year age difference. (Also known as, the Maya/Joshua law of GMW. XD!) Better yet, the same age is ALWAYS a great call.

If you PM me some secret idea, it ain't gonna stay secret, honey. I WILL say who gave me the idea, whether you like it or not. So, don't come crying to me if you have a complaint. I want you to get the proper credit, whether you want it or not. People have to know I didn't make the idea, especially if I don't ship it, just because I don't want to give people the idea that I DO ship it. I may say if I ship it, though. That's just the honest truth. Though, if you do PM me, I'll put in the response that it won't stay secret, so you aren't, like, humiliated or something.

No marriage. Plain and simple.

The story will be written in order of review. First review is the first story, it's as simple as that. It might take a while to get to your suggestion, but I WILL get there. If I write a one shot suggestion 'immediately' it means someone already suggested it and I'm writing THE FIRST RECOMMENDATION. This does NOT mean I'll write one story for one person, and another for another person with the same ship. I'll just list you both as the suggestors. No matter how much I love your suggestion, it'll be fair. Everything in its proper order, so I'm not biased or doing favoritism.

Suggest AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT. (If you haven't noticed, I'm capitalizing everything important.) Don't be afraid! And you certainly don't need to start your review with 'I know you've heard from me about a dozen times, sorry but…' I DON'T care. Suggest as many times as you want. A dozen, two dozen, three dozen, even PUT IN MULTIPLE SUGGESTIONS IN ONE REVIEW if you want. If you get the idea for two super-cute ships, don't hesitate! Write them both down! If you don't, it'll only take longer to get your suggestion published.

Okay, I think that's everything. Now, some of you are probably like, 'Ugh! What a control freak! She made SO MANY RULES!' First of all, these rules are not very specific, so it shouldn't be hard to find a ship that fits all the requirements. Second, these rules may seem unnecessary, but they really are. They aren't unreasonable either. I don't want any disgusting suggestions. Seriously, these rules are just as much for me as they are for you. I want to write couples that make my heart flutter, not sink like a stone. It'll make my writing better. So, this is clarifying. And remember, there's a whole Disney WORLD of shippings! (XD! No pun intended.) This is NOT very limiting! So, feel free to express yourself! You might think your OTP is weird, but chances are if it makes your heart sore, it makes someone else's, too. I will NEVER dismiss an idea. I'll make a list to keep track of all the suggestions, so know you'll NEVER be forgotten. Also, I'm responding to reviews in the story, so you'll know if there's some reason why I can't do your ship. I won't leave you in the dark! ;)!

One more thing, before you start reviewing ship ideas. PLEASE read these rules. I'll be VERY sad if I find you've suggested a ship that isn't allowed, because then I'll know you weren't listening. I will still tell you, kindly, though, if it's a no. You know, it doesn't hurt to pick two people, and just go through the list, like, 'do they fit requirement one? Yes. Requirement two? Yes. So on.' That'd be great! Hopefully you'll get the rules all down in your head soon. Now, without further ado, I want to hear what you think! So hit the review box! Let's get this party started! St-st-st-started! Started!


	2. Something Better

Liv/Chase (suggested by humanusscriptor)

Wow! I finally have my computer back, so I can get to work on chapter one! So, I have tons of ideas for this suggestion, I hope you enjoy them! So, I got a LOT of comments on chapter one, so for my responses I'm only going to answer questions regarding the story, okay? So, I'd just like to put some things in the clear. I got a few questions about the rules, so here's some more. 1. You can also do Radio Rebel and Sixteen Wishes as suggestions. I forgot those. 2. Guests CAN suggest. main characters can be shipped. I hope that cleared some stuff up! My responses:

humanusscriptor: My first reviewer! You can now see your story in action! Thanks for the suggestion!

BeautifulSupernova: That was part of the point! XD! Your story is next! Thanks for the suggestion!

DisneyChannelLover: Carlos and Sharpay are the only ones not allowed, the rest are a go! Can't wait to write 'em! Thanks for the suggestions!

PurpleNicole531: Thanks! Justin is too old for Bree, but I'll ship her with Austin! Jackson...good idea. And yes, Adam and Maddie would be perfect. Thanks for the suggestions!

DragonEmperor999: Thanks!

daphrose: XD! It's a ship! Yes, everyone has their fictional crushes! :)! XD! Might want to step away from the frosting. And really? I ship Naldo and Cyd/Shelby and Barry. Oh well! Thanks for the suggestions!

purpledolpin05: I expected you to ask that! Of course! Aww! Puppy love! I never even thought about that but YES YES YES! Sploe! XD! And the classic love triangle. Wouldn't be a love story without it. The ship has sailed! Thanks for the suggestions!

Writer207: Yay! I was hoping for a Cyd/Kaz suggestion! I love that ship! And actually I'm not doing Sweet Life. :P. Sorry. Thanks for the suggestions!

Leo Corp: Glad you understand! And trust me, I know you'll like Moonlight. You can use ships from Disney high! I like those ships most. I'll let Evil Alex slide because technically she's Alex. (And I REALLY want to pair her with Marcus. XD!) I don't know who Stevie is, so she probably isn't allowed. Long reviews are no trouble at all! XD! Thanks for the suggestions!

cherrygorilla: Thanks! And perfect! I'd love to do Mack/Austin! I'll figure something out for the two of them! Thanks for the suggestion!

Guest: You can definitely suggest! I already got suggestions for Bree/Austin and Oliver/Bree/Skylar, so you won't have to wait long! Sure! Chase and KC would be perfect for each other! Thanks for the suggestions!

Guest: Sure! I'll do Skylar/Chase! And I know I said only main characters, but I'll bend the rules for Jordan because she really SHOULD be a main character. Jordan/Leo it is! Sorry! Danielle only appeared in one episode, so she isn't allowed! Thanks for the suggestions!

Grlx3: Thanks! Bree' a little old for Carlos, but I think it'll work. I mean, Carlos IRL is 16, and Bree's, like, 19. They meet the age. Thanks for the suggestions!

Kim Davenport: Thanks! Carl and Bree! XD! Funny! I'm on it! Thanks for the suggestion!

Guest: Chase and Bree are on the same show, so no. Sorry, that isn't a crossover. :P.

Whew! That was a lot to cover! Thanks for all the reviews! It's prompted me to work faster! Here's your first crossover!

Nobody's POV:

"Hey Chase!" called Bree, "Do you mind helping me train some students?"

"Shush!" screamed Chase, "There's a contest for a free trip to Wisconsin and I'm trying to win! If I'm the one hundredth caller, I get the tickets!"

"Why do you want to go there?" asked Bree, "If I were joining a contest it'd be for Hawaii, or Florida, or someplace you and Adam couldn't find me."

"SHUSH!" screamed Chase. After ten minutes of silence, Chase whispered, "I'm going to call."

Chase quickly dialed the phone number. "Did I win?!" he screamed. Five minutes, "The one hundred and FIRST caller?! What?!" Chase flicked his phone shut, and turned to Bree, sad. "I guess I do have time to help you." he said, softly.

"Why did you want those tickets so bad, anyway?" asked Bree.

"Because!" cried Chase, "Liv Rooney, star of my favorite movie, Space Werewolves-"

"You mean that dorky sci-fi movie?" asked Bree.

"Not the point!" screamed Chase, "Anyway, she's hosting an autograph signing at the local comic book shop in Wisconsin, her home, and I wanted to go meet her!"

Bree burst out laughing, as Adam walked in. "What's so funny?" asked Adam, "Was it the pelican who tried to carry Bob away?"

"N-no!" cried Bree, through her giggles, "Ch-Chase is going all the way to W-Wisconsin to meet a movie star!"

"What's so funny about that!?" asked Chase, but Adam started laughing, as though for once he understood something Chase didn't.

"Dude, a movie star?" asked Adam, "She's way out of your league!"

"I didn't say I wanted to date her, just an autograph!" cried Chase, defensively.

"Dude, we know what you're trying to say." said Adam, "Plus, you have posters of her all over our room!"

"Those are movie posters!" cried Chase.

"No…" said Adam, as he turned to Bree. Then the two said, simultaneously, "Little Chasey has a crush!"

"I'm not little!" cried Chase, "And I don't have a crush!"

"Dude, seriously?" asked Bree.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child!" Chase suddenly yelled, "I'll prove it! I'll go down there, and get her autograph!"

"Uh, you don't have tickets, and I'm not superspeeding you." said Bree.

Then, Leo walked in. "Have you all forgotten we have a private helicopter?"

"Thanks Leo!" cried Chase, rushing towards the loading dock.

"You go, Chase!" yelled Leo, "Get your girl! Do it for nerd kind!" He turned to Bree and Adam. "I'm so proud of him."

They all, then, burst out laughing, as Chase took off.

After a short, annoying autopilot flight with Eddie:

Chase had Eddie land the helicopter at an airport, locked the doors, and ran. He forgot to bring...everything, so he couldn't call a cab. Luckily, despite what Adam said, Chase was fit, and could run better and faster than most people. Though, Chase couldn't help but feel anger well up inside of him when he thought of his sister, who could've easily supersped him there and back to help him out. Nevermind that. thought Chase, to himself, Focus on the task at hand.

Chase stopped to catch a breath at a nearby roadside kiosk, and asked for directions. After pestering him for ten minutes about buying an 'I love cheese' T-shirt, the lady working the kiosk pointed him in the right direction. But not before taking picture with "the famous robot hero."

Chase ran up to the store, and banged on the door. "Can I help you, sir?" a man asked, coming out. He was probably a worker.

"Is the autograph signing still going on?" asked Chase.

"Sorry, son." said the man, "That ended twenty minutes ago."

"...oh." said Chase, softly.

"Ah, don't feel down." said the man, "Liv's famous! She'd never go for any of us normal guys!"

Chase had to process that the guy clearly didn't know who he was, but was probably making a poor attempt at being sympathizing. "Yeah...I guess you're right." said Chase, softly, walking off.

As Chase walked, he thought about what the man said. Besides being wrong on many accounts, he was right about one thing. Liv would never go for a guy like him. She had movie stars, or bodybuilders she could be dating. Not to mention musicians and models. Why would she go for some nerd like himself? Heck, she could have Adam if she wanted!

Chase sat down on a bench in the local park to think, and attempt to cloud his head of all the negative thoughts. The truth was, he did like Liv. She was a great actress, and you could tell she really felt the heroism of her character. She felt like a true hero. And there was always the one detail that she was really, really pretty. Chase sighed. Pretty girls go for pretty guys.

Meanwhile:

Liv snuck out of the comic store with her hair straightened and in a ponytail, and fake glasses on. It was the best way to exit without a bunch of fanboys hounding her. Besides, boys were afraid of Maddie. Plain and simple.

Liv sighed, and walked towards the park. It was one of the few places she could go unnoticed these days. Sometimes being a celebrity was really stressful, and today was one of those days. An excited little kid had tackled her, a fanboy war had broken out over the last Space Werewolves comic, and the constant flash of cameras nearly blinded her. All Liv wanted was to go home and relax, but no doubt Johnnie Nimbus and his camera crew would be waiting there to get the full details of her autograph signing. Liv sighed. The park was her only escape.

As she walked down the dirt trail, she noticed a boy on a bench with an expression on his face similar to her own. Figuring he wouldn't recognize her, she sat down beside him.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, softly.

"Nah." said Chase, "It's not as though anyone else would've."

At first, the two sat in awkward silence before Liv said, "I like to come here, you know? The fresh air really...clears your mind."

"Yeah." said Chase, softly. Without anything else to say, he stared off into the distance, silently.

"You look upset." said Liv, finally deciding to state the obvious. "Why?"

"Where do I begin?" asked Chase, "Trust me, I doubt you want me to dump everything on you."

"Try me." said Liv.

"Well…" started Chase, wondering how she'd take it. "I'm a big fan of this comic book series, Space Werewolves." Liv shuddered, wondering if he was a crazed fanboy, too.

Chase noticed her shudder, and said, "Oh...sorry."

"No, please continue." said Liv. Despite what she felt about this, this boy clearly needed to get some stuff off his chest.

Chase sighed, and continued. "I entered a contest for some tickets, but didn't win. Davenport's hydroloop was broken, so I could use it to get to the mainland, my sister wouldn't superspeed me here, so I had to use the helicopter."

"Wait." said Liv, "Davenport? Hydroloop? Superspeed? Wait, are you Chase Davenport?!"

Now it was Chase's turn to shudder. "Uh...yeah. Is that cool?" Ugh! He shouldn't have brought that up!

"Well...yeah." said Liv, softly. She realized Chase probably also felt the stress of fame, and didn't want to add onto it.

Chase smiled, appreciatively. "My siblings teased me like crazy for wanting to come meet Liv. And even after all the trouble, I didn't arrive on time." Chase lowered his head, sadly. "They said I was 'out of Liv's league.' Most people just look at me as 'the brain.' Heck, compared to Adam, I'm barely bionic!"

"Chase, that's not true." said Liv, softly.

"It is!" cried Chase, "I need to face it! I'm a loser! Adam tosses me around, Bree teases me, and they have all the right to! I couldn't even make it in time to meet the girl I...well...um, that doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"Of course it does." said Liv.

"I just wish I'd gotten to meet Liv." said Chase, "Then I could win at something."

"You have." said Liv, with a shaky breath. "I'm her. And I think you've won at more than one 'somethings.'" She put her hair down, and took the glasses off.

"W-what?" asked Chase, softly, a huge smile breaking across his face. "You're Liv Rooney?! I can't believe it! I'm actually talking to you!"

Liv gave him a sad smile. "Of course you are. I'm a person, just like you."

Chase frowned, suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine." Liv cut him off. "I probably surprised you, anyway. I sometimes disguise myself as my twin sister, Maddie, so fans don't hound me in public."

Chase grinned. "Famous person problems, I gather?" he teased.

"Stop it!" she said, laughing. "But seriously, you have an island you can get away to, whenever you're tired of the public. How do I rent a room there?"

Now it was Chase's turn to laugh. "It's not a hotel!"

"Come on!" whined Liv, laughing so hard she was crying.

"Hmm…" said Chase, softly, thinking. "Well, I take it paparazzi is at your house?"

"Yup." said Liv, popping the 'p'.

"Well, since I don't want to go home to my obnoxious sibling," started Chase, "And you don't want to come home to the crowd, why don't we, uh, do something?"

"Sounds great!" cried Liv, getting up. "There's a great new ice cream place in town I could show you!"

"I'm always in the mood for ice cream." said Chase, making Liv double over in another round of giggles.

"Shall we?" asked Liv, holding out her hand, goofily.

Chase paused for a minute, looking at her outstretched hand. "We shall." said Chase, taking it.

Their arms swung in tune as they walked down the sidewalk, talking and laughing with each other. They ignored the wide-eyed stares, pointing, and camera flashes. Though, Liv couldn't help but notice a headline at a magazine store that read 'New Celebrity Power Couple!' Wow! Those paparazzi's worked fast! The tabloids were lies, of course, but instead of making her feel shame, for once, it made her feel strangely giddy.

When they arrived, Liv and Chase selected a woven-metal outdoor table with flowers and an umbrella. Chase pulled out Liv's chair, still a goofy smile plastered on his face, and Liv swatted his hands away, playfully.

Liv ordered Strawberry Sherbert Swirl, and Chase ordered Orange Dream. "Mmm…" mumbled Liv, licking her ice cream.

"You were right!" cried Chase, "This is the best ice cream ever!"

Liv laughed. "Told ya!"

Chase smiled. "You know, I'm having a lot of fun. You're much more down to earth than most celebrities."

"Well," said Liv, "You can thank my family for that. My mom's a psychiatrist, and my dad's, well...a walking danger zone to all boys who come near me."

Chase's eyes widened, before Liv playfully shoved him. "Relax! He's not here right now!" Liv's phone buzzed, and she checked it. "Ugh, but he will be if I don't get home soon." Liv turned her phone off and placed her head in her hands. "I really don't want to deal with the publicity." she groaned.

"I get it." said Chase, softly.

"No, you don't." said Liv, sadly, "You guys are bionic. You can just push right through the paparazzi. I don't exactly have...you know...muscles."

Chase laughed, softly. "Tell you what? What if I walk you home, and fight off the paparazzi for you?"

"You'd do that?" asked Liv, hopefully.

"Of course!" said Chase, "Now let's go."

The pair walked back to Liv's house, and as expected, were mobbed by flashing lights, loud-mouth reporters, and hundreds of cameras. "Out of the way! Coming through!" Chase yelled, pushing apart a path for Liv.

When they got to the porch, Liv pulled him inside her house. "I can't believe that worked!"

"Yeah...well…" said Chase, blushing.

"You know," said Liv, "Just because you are 'the brains' of the group, doesn't mean you aren't strong."

"Yeah." said Chase, "Just like how you play a ditz in Sing It Loud, but are really smart in real life."

Liv blushed. "You think I'm smart?"

"I do!" cried Chase.

"Thanks." Liv whispered.

Chase looked at the scoreboard clock and sighed. "I've got to get going. I don;t know about Bree and Adam, but I do know Davenport will be worried if I don't arrive home before nightfall."

Liv nodded. "I get it...just give me a minute."

Chase nodded, as Liv hurried into her kitchen, and came back with a slip of paper. She winked, and Chase grinned, before walking to the door, and stumbling on the step, too focused on Liv's beautiful eyes to notice. "Ha ha...whoops." said Chase, as he stood back up, and headed for the door.

Back at the bionic island:

"Hey guys." Chase said, as he entered through the island's back door after parking the helicopter.

"Hey Chase!" said Bree, "Did you meet your wittle dream girl?" Adam started making kissing noises as Bree laughed. But this time Chase just smiled.

"I did." said Chase.

"Did you get that autograph, or was she worried she's be contaminated by you?" asked Bree, bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Actually," said Chase, "I got something better than an autograph." he said, holding out the paper. "Her phone number."

So, what do you think? This is my first of many one shots! Yay! Sorry it's long, I need to incorporate a beginning, body, and end into just one chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Poor Chasey, I'm glad he got the girl in the end! Any more suggestions? Leave 'em in the reviews! Bye!


	3. Not Alone

**Kaz/Bree (Suggested by BeautifulSupernova)**

 **Wow! Sorry it took so long for an update, I'm really swamped with homework. Oh well, I can finally get back to the story! :)! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a little hard to write, since Bree likes Oliver, but I gave it my best go! Now for Review responses:**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! And okay! Sounds good! I'll add it to my list! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: XD! I agree with Sakura! Okay! Sounds great! I'll put down a slightly AU ship!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: XD! Yes, Chase will have a lot to brag about in the cafeteria. Neither did I, until I wrote this! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! XD! You can obviously see right through me. Can't wait to do that one! Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **Kim Davenport: Thanks! Yeah, I liked it too! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Aww! Thanks so much! Good for Chasey! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! I was surprised how much it worked, too! Yay Chase! Thanks, but I've been taking waaay too much time. Time to get to work!**

 **T917MA: XD! So am I! Thanks for the review!**

 **Saaami: Aww, thanks! No, I don't think anyone else has written that down, but I'll do it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Humanusscriptor: Hey! It's your story! And XD! Totally was! I don't know, maybe I'll tie it to story one. Yup, Leo's a nerd and proud! Thanks for the review and suggestion!**

 **Natalia Romanov: Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: We'll have to see about that last one, but yeah, I think I can do them all. Thanks for the review!**

 **X: While I assume you're Guest, sure, I'll do your ideas. Thanks for the review!**

 **Omarnosian10: Trust me, I've already read a LOT of crossovers. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Daphrose: XD! Thanks! Same here! Sounds cool! I like Livace, though one of my friends said it should be Lace. Both work, though! Well, who knows? Personally, I think it's Shelby's dad. But good theory! Yup! Like, someone asked for Jordan and Leo. Jordan is not TECHNICALLY a main character, but she shows up so much she should be considered one. So, I guess, main characters AND reoccurring characters. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Okay, sure! First lesbian ship, check! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Thanks! XD! Yes, they are good for each other. Nice ship name! Aww, thanks!**

 **Guest: Good! I was hoping that I wasn't being, like, demanding or something. Sure, I'll do that! Sounds like a cool plot! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I'm not doing sequels, but there will be an Adam/Maddie fic. And sounds good! They're both smart, fit, and save the world! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I'm not doing any sequels, sorry. :P. But yeah, I'll do that plot for Logan! Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: Cool! The magic name box. XD! Thanks! Well, Lab Rats and Mighty Med are the best! If you come up with anything, tell me! Cool nickname! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I'm doing Maya and Kaz, but no Brase. That isn't a crossover. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I think I got both those suggestions, but I'm not doing friendship, just love. And it's a fine plot! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! That was a lot! Thanks you guys! So, before I start the chapter, I'd just like to say, please check out my story: Revenge. I'm trying to get it to most reviewed story in the Mighty Med archives! Well, now without further ado, here's your story! (This is a slightly changed version of the Lab Rats/Mighty Med Crossover)**

"What is going on?" asked Oliver, as he walked into the REC room. The only person in there was Skylar. Or so he thought. "You've been acting weird ever since Bree started flirting with me."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Said Skylar. She took a deep breath. "It's just…I don't like seeing you with another girl."

"Why?" asked Oliver. "It's not like-oh." It suddenly dawned on him why Skylar might've been upset. "Do you…like me?"

Skylar gave a half-hearted smile. "Kind of." She couldn't manage to say anything else. Just saying those two words felt like a punch to the gut. "Do you…like Bree?"

Oliver sighed. "It was…fun. Flirting with her, you know. It was nice having a girl like me, instead of the other way around."

Skylar froze. So, this meant Oliver didn't like Bree, but also… "Who is this _other_ girl you like?" asked Skylar, more aggressively then she intended.

Oliver took one look at her expression and burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny!" yelled Skylar, "I tell you my feelings, and now you just stomp them into the ground!"

"No!" cried Oliver, through his chuckles, "The 'other girl' I like is _you_ Skylar."

"Oh!" cried Skylar, flushing bright red. "I mean, of course! I totally knew that!"

"Yeah, and that's why just seconds ago you looked ready to strangle someone."

"So." Said Skylar, trying to change the embarrassing topic. "What now?"

"Do you…want to be my girlfriend?" asked Oliver.

"I…think so." Said Skylar, taking Oliver's hand.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say those words." Said Oliver, with a goofy grin.

From outside the door, where she hid, Bree Davenport wiped away a tear, forcefully, as another trickled down her cheek. She felt like an idiot. Of course Oliver liked Skylar. Powerless or not, she was a superhero. Oliver was a superhero doctor. They were perfect for each other. "He could never lover a…robot like me." Bree mumbled, to herself, still wiping away tears, trying to fan her eyes as her mascara ran.

Bree wasn't just sad, she was upset, too. If Oliver didn't like her, the least he could do was tell her that, before telling Skylar. He would probably tell her next, and Skylar would probably get all cocky. She did that, a lot, as though after losing her powers she had something to prove. Skylar didn't know what it was really like to have something to prove. With all eyes on Bree, she always had to do the right thing, and never miss a beat. Paparazzi and tabloids would eat up her personal life, and it was all so…overwhelming! She thought being in Mighty Med would be some kind of retreat, but she was wrong. Sure enough, even in a hospital hidden from the world, there was more than enough heartache for Bree to have.

Bree supersped off into another wing of the hospital, the wind whacking against her wet eyes and making them sting.

She eventually stopped in front of an empty room, which appeared to be a place where a patient would spend the night. It had a bed and a TV, along with a dresser and drawers. Bree wiper her eyes again, and sat down on the bed.

As she sat, she thought about everything that'd happened to her. No, not bionic wise, but romance wise. Every boy she'd ever had had dumped her. She thought Oliver would be different, but apparently she wasn't. And now she felt as alone and broken as she always did a day (or week) after a breakup.

That was the hard thing about having mostly boys in her life. Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport, and Leo weren't exactly good at boy advice. The basis of their advice revolved around 'toughen up,' 'another one will come along soon,' 'chill out, would ya?' and 'does it look like I care?'

Bree didn't blame them. What'd two guys care about a girl's boy troubles? But still, she kind of wished they'd be a little more supportive.

It wasn't all bad. Her brothers were good for hugging, and pestering when there was no one there to save them from Bree's endless boy talk. And there was Tasha. It was always great to talk to Tasha about these things, but as a reporter, she wasn't around much. It was something Bree got used to, but it was he days that Tasha was around that Bree released her sorrows the soonest.

Bree sighed, and blew her nose on a tissue from the box on the dresser. Bree chuckled half-heartedly. Those tissues were probably supposed to be for weeping family members (though with Horace, you never knew) not broken-hearted teenage girls. Despite the light-hearted moment, Bree's thoughts quickly darkened. Here, in this room, she was all alone. Not even Chase or Adam. It was just her. By herself. And she felt more alone than ever.

Bree was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by someone slamming the door open. "HORACE!" screamed Kaz, to presumable Horace, who was down the hall. "I THINK THIS IS THE WRONG ROOM!"

Bree winced at the volume of his voice, as Kaz turned to her. "Oh, are you bus-hey, what's the problem?" he gave her a curious look. "You're crying."

"I-I'm fine." Said Bree, her voice wavering.

"No, you're not." Said Kaz, sitting down beside her.

"KAZ!" shouted Horace, from down the hall, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING!"

"You better go." Sniffled Bree, "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble."

"Eh, it's fine." Said Kaz, "I already get into so much trouble already, this is nothing. Horace is better off having me out of his hair."

Bree giggled, and Kaz smiled. "Now, why are you all alone, crying?"

"It's hard to say." Said Bree, "You know how I had a crush on Oliver?"

"You _had_ a crush on Oliver?" asked Kaz, "I wasn't aware you stopped having one."

"Yeah, well, he liked Skylar. End of story." Said Bree, bitterness in her voice.

"Ooh, tough." Said Kaz, "But I think you were the only one who _didn't_ know Oliver liked Skylar, beside Skylar herself."

"Yeah, well." Said Bree, "Maybe that was information I was better off _not_ having."

Kaz chuckled. "Come on, that was supposed to lighten the mood!"

Bree laughed, softly, at his bluntness. "Well, there's not much you could say right now that would make me feel like any less that a loser, so good luck with that."

Kaz gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey, you're a bionic. You can do better than normos."

Bree sighed, and looked away.

" _But._ " Continued Kaz, "You aren't just a bionic, you're also an amazing person. You're nice to everyone, and are generally just kindhearted. I mean, tons of girls would've just stormed right in and told Oliver he was a jerk, but you weren't going to do that."

Bree smiled, and looked into Kaz's eyes. "Trust me." Said Kaz, "If anything, a guy should be sobbing over missing out on his chance with you."

Kaz placed a hand on her should, before freezing at her touch. Bree looked surprised, and turned to look into Kaz's eyes, deeper now, than before. Kaz stared back, in near shock, before quickly pulling his hand away, and examining it, as though he felt sparks. He stood up, and quickly walked through the door.

Bree sighed, as he left. Of course he was gone.

Suddenly, Bree hear the door-handle turn. "Oh, Bree." Said Kaz, "There's one thing I forgot to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Bree.

Kaz took a deep breath, as though he was having a hard time saying what came next. "You're not alone." He said, softly.

"Th-thanks." Bree murmured, as Kaz closed the door.

"Bree!" Bree heard Oliver shout from down the hall, just moment later, "I need to talk to you!"

Bree took a deep breath, and whispered, "Whatever comes next is okay, because I'm not alone. I have…Kaz."

 **Aww! Sweet, hurt/comfort, romance stuff! I don't know if this was great, but I liked it! And hey! We even got some Skoliver in there! I hope you enjoyed! Next update: A Mighty Friendship. Bye!**


	4. The Real You

**Kaz/Lindy (suggested by DisneyChannelLover)**

 **Whoo! Next romance fic! Yay! Well, this one was a little complicated, by came up with an idea, I hope you like it! I understand some of you who latched on to Kaz/Bree will be a little conflicted, but bear with me, because this is a REALLY cute couple, too. I recommend the song Diamonds: by Rhianna. (I've been listening to that song non-stop, so, yeah.) Review time!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah, poor Bree. At least she was happy in the end, though! I'm glad you enjoyed! And of course! XD! You're making e ship them too! Thanks for the review!**

 **TLKandBaltoCrew: Yes! I'm glad you enjoyed! It was cute, wasn't it? XD! Neither have I. I'm glad! And thanks! I do. XD! I think we're the only ones…for now. I'm putting you down for Folly, okay? XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Not until it's that ship's turn. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I agree! I'm glad she's happy! Yeah, it a bit of an odd ship, but adaptable, right? Well, maybe you'll like this one more! Okay! I can't wait to hear ideas! Thanks for the review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: XD! Totally. I'm glad! Totally Kaz. Dat reference, do. XD! I'm so glad you suggested it! I'm glad not literally. Well, actually being slapped by homework is better than having to do it…hmm…Well, good luck with that!**

 **Kim Davenport: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, we can all relate. Thanks! Yeah, that was tough. But, like you said, all's fair. I'm glad! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Sure, I'll do them! I can see it happening! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! I'm glad! XD! I'm happy you enjoyed! I hope you like this update! Thanks for the review!**

 **Daphrose: :O! I agree! It was really hard to write that, but it had to happen, ya know? I'm glad you like the ship, though! I do too! Yeah! Braz is cute! It does sound like that! Perfect ship name! Sounds like Brass to me, though. Sure! I think that's a cool ship! I'm down for it! ;)! XD! Even if he's annoyed, they'll work! Yeah! I like your attitude! Ships to the wind, let's do this thing! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! That's a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! Now for the story!**

"Kaz!" cried Horace, running over to said boy, who was currently playing video games on his phone at the main office desk. "Get off your phone! Are you listening to me?!"

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Kaz, taking his earbuds out.

Horace rolled his eyes. "Kaz, there's a major emergency. While Amicus was flying to earth because he broke his tail and needed it to be fixed, he accidentally got buffeted by the wind and ended up in the wrong state! He's currently in an animal hospital, and we have his coordinates. I need you to go get him!"

"Why me?" groaned Kaz.

"Funny you should ask." Said Horace, "This hospital just so happens to have a vet who looks identical to you, named Gabriel. From what we've seen of Gabriel's files, he's taken one vacation day, and doesn't work on Fridays."

"Wow, if you know all this about a total stranger, what do you know about me?!" asked Kaz.

"More than I would like." Said Horace. "Anyway, we need you to pose as Gabriel, and come in to the veterinarian's office tomorrow, which is Friday, claiming to be making up the vacation day."

"What about when Gabriel finds out someone made up his sick day?" asked Kaz.

"He doesn't have to work an extra day. Good for him!" said Horace.

"Okay." Said Kaz, "But what do I do if someone figures me out?"

"Don't worry, they won't." said Horace, "You're identical. Who would know?"

And just like that, the very next day, Kaz was on a plane, heading towards the vet's office. The plan: Get Amicus, get out. Simple as that. Right? Right. Even Kaz could fill out such simple instructions.

Kaz looked around him, at the vet's. He'd never been in one, since he didn't have a pet, but it looked like a children's hospital, only smellier. The only other strange thing was that pictures of this so-called Doctor Gabriel were all over the walls, with the words 'Employee of the Month!' Carved into the picture frames. _Wow,_ Kaz thought, _Gabriel is handsome._

Kaz quietly went from room to room, whisper-shouting, "Amicus! Amicus!"

After a while, he heard someone call, "Kaz! Is that you?!"

"Amicus!" cried Kaz, running into the room he's heard Amicus's voice come from, "It's me! Kaz!"

Kaz eventually entered, only to find Amicus's tail in a cast, and himself in a kennel. "Get me out!" cried Amicus, "This is insane! Why do they treat me like an animal?! I should call my lawyers!"

"Calm down." Muttered Kaz, "We just need to get you out, and then you can go back to Mighty Med. Okay?"

"Fine." Grouched Amicus, "Wait. Why are you grabbing the leash!?"

After Kaz had unlatched the kennel, he grabbed Amicus's leash. "I have to." Said Kaz, "There's laws against letting…somebody under two and a half feet tall walk around unleashed. Why do you think toddlers wear leashes?" He was careful not to say 'dogs.'

"Curses!" cried Amicus, as Kaz walked him out.

"Hey, Doctor Gabriel?" called a voice from outside.

"Oh no." muttered Kaz, leading Amicus out. "This is Doctor Gabriel what can I do for-whoa." Standing before him was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. She had long, blonde hair, cute dimples, sparkling eyes, and a smile that nothing could compare to.

It became apparent Kaz was staring when the blonde girl snapped her fingers in his face. "Uh, right!" cried Kaz, "I'm Doctor Gabriel."

The blonde girl giggled. "I already know that, remember? It's me, Lindey Watson."

"Uh…" said Kaz, "Of course I remember you! How could I forget? The beautiful girl with…a love of animals?" He assumed she must love animals if she was in a veterinarian's office. He also _really_ hoped Doctor Gabriel and her had dated.

Lindey giggled, again, and smiled. Ah, so they _had_ dated. "We ended things, remember?" asked Lindey, "Or did you forget that, too?" Her voice was teasing, with no ill will towards 'Doctor Gabriel'. What an amazing girl.

"Uh…" said Kaz. Geez, he really lost his voice around this girl. "I was…thinking about getting back together." Hey, he was going to take his chances with this girl.

"Really?" asked Lindey, "But when we broke up, you said I was 'immature'!"

He did? That jerk! Kaz would pound Doctor Gabriel if he ever met him. Just not the face. Definitely not the face. "Well," started Kaz, "I feel that you're more mature now."

"How would you know?" asked Lindey.

"Um…the more time you spend around pets, the more you can sense the way someone is through…demeanor?" said Kaz. That sounded realistic, right?

"Really?" asked Lindey, "Wow! Well, I'd love to hang out! Is tonight good for you? We could go to Rumble Juice!"

"Sounds great!" cried Kaz, "Tonight is wide open for me."

"Kaz! What are you doing?!" whisper-shouted Amicus.

"Did you hear something?" asked Lindey.

"Nothing!" cried Kaz, stepping on Amicus's foot. "Nothing at all!"

Amicus yelped in surprise. "Your dog!" cried Lindey, "He's hurt!"

"Oh, he's fine." Said Kaz, "I'm a vet, so…I know when they're faking it."

Either way, Lindey got down beside Amicus. "Who's a handsome boy?" asked Lindey, "You are! You are!"

Once Lindey, stood up, Amicus whispered to Kaz, "Finally, someone with taste."

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

"What was that?" asked Lindey, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing!" cried Kaz, "Just…you are really good with animals!"

"Well, I am a dog fosterer." Said Lindey.

"I-I knew that!" cried Kaz. Wow, keeping up this act would be difficult.

"Right…" said Lindey. "Anyway, that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. One of my dogs twisted his paw. Could you take him in tomorrow?"

"Sure!" cried Kaz. _I'll get the date, Doctor Gabriel will get the work._

"Sounds great!" cried Lindey, "So, I'll leave you to it, I guess!"

"Great!" said Kaz, "See you at Rumble Juice!"

Lindey left, and Kaz sunk into a chair. You could practically see Cupid's arrow sticking out of his heart.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing…" muttered Amicus.

 **That night:**

 _Hmm…_ thought Kaz, _The street vendor tole me Rumble Juice was right here. Where is it?_ Kaz walked down some stairs, and directly under the train station he was at was Rumble Juice. As he approached, the ground suddenly started shaking, and he grabbed onto a windowsill to keep steady, as the train pulled off. _No wonder they call this place 'Rumble Juice'._ Thought Kaz, as he walked in.

Lindey was sitting on the blue Rumble Juice couch, drinking a smoothie, when Kaz arrived. She was wearing leather, brown boots, a pink, floral skirt, and a white blouse. It didn't really matter though, Kaz was only focused on her beautiful face. _Good thing Amicus went to the park._ Thought Kaz, _I wouldn't want him ruining this for me._

"Hey Lindey!" cried Kaz, a little too loudly, walking in.

Lindey smiled. "Hi Gabriel!"

"So…uh…do you…want another smoothie?" asked Kaz, mentally facepalming.

Lindey nodded. "Another smoothie would be nice."

Kaz went over to the smoothie counter, and asked the lady working there for a banana smoothie for himself, and a strawberry smoothie for Lindey.

As Betty handed the smoothies over, she yelled. "What?! No tip!?"

"Uh…s-sorry ma'am!" yelled Kaz, handing over a _way_ too big tip. What? Betty scared him!

"Ma'am. Yes." hissed Betty, taking the money.

"Great…" muttered Kaz, heading back to Lindey.

"My favorite!" cried Lindey, taking the strawberry smoothie. "How'd you know?!"

"Uh…lucky guess?" said Kaz.

"Well, thank you." Said Lindey.

"So," started Kaz, sitting beside Lindey. To his surprise, Lindey took his arm and wrapped it around her. Wow, she and Gabriel must've been close. Nice. "Is there…anything I don't know about you?" He had to pretend he actually knew stuff about her.

"Well," started Lindey, "When you stopped being friends with Logan, he was so upset he married our Golden Retriever for company. But I think he's getting a divorce so he can be with Jasmine."

"Okay?" asked Kaz. Wow, her brother had some weird taste in girls. First a dog, then a plant?! Maybe he had to get to know her a little more…

"Um, so, what's been going on lately?" asked Kaz.

"Nothing much." Said Lindey, "What about you?"

What was he supposed to say?! Saved a hero's life, helped a talking dog!? Wait, he was getting an idea… "I saved a dog's life." Said Kaz.

"Whoa!" cried Lindey, "That's amazing. But are you sure it's true?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaz.

Lindey took a deep breath. "I know you aren't Doctor Gabriel."

"What?!" cried Kaz, "How'd you know?!"

"Well," said Lindey, "Beside the fact that you just told me," (Kaz face-palmed) "You're sweeter and more immature than him. I like it. You don't look at me as 'not comparing' and clearly you're more of a fun guy."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaz.

"Well," started Lindey, "For one thing, you let me put your arm around me."

"Oh." Said Kaz. He was confused. Who wouldn't want to put their arm around this lovely girl?!

"Really," started Lindey, "You seem like a much better person than him. And I think it's time for us to get to know the real us."

"Okay." Said Kaz, trying to contain his excitement. "Well, I'm Kaz, I come from Philadelphia, and I have a huge obsession with superheroes."

The two talked all day, long into the afternoon. In fact, they didn't stop talking until Betty announced Rumble Juice was closing. (Or as she put it, "STORE'S CLOSED! EVERYBODY GET OUT!")

In the moonlight, Lindey and Kaz stood, staring at each other. "Well," said Kaz, "I've got to get home."

"Oh…" said Lindey. "But…it's so soon."

"I know." Said Kaz, with a sigh. "I'll miss you. I had an amazing time spending time with you."

Lindey smiled. "I'll miss you, too. Kaz, you're an amazing guy."

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." Said Kaz, "And that's saying a lot." He thought of all the female superheroes he met, and none of them compared to Lindey's brilliance.

"I guess this is good bye…for now." Said Lindey.

"I guess." Said Kaz, softly, sadly.

Lindey turned in the direction of her home, and Kaz turned towards the park, where he'd meet Amicus. But before he could leave, he suddenly heard Lindey run back over to him, and peck him on the cheek.

"I had a great time." She whispered, "I'll never forget you."

 **Aww! Wasn't that sweet? Well, I liked it, anyway! Did you like how I tied in Doctor Gabriel? What did you think? Which did you like more, Bree/Kaz or Lindey/Kaz? Well, bye for now!**


	5. I Couldn't Have Done It Without You

**Logan/Teddy (Suggested by DisneyChannelLover)**

 **Hello, folks! I'm back with a new one shot! I hope you enjoy! My friend purpledolpin05 asked me to make another one-shot, and it wasn't until she mentioned it that I realized I miss making them! So, I'm back with a new one! Anyway, here's my review responses:**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! I just counted the list, Tyler/Mal should be number 20. Thanks for the review!**

 **J-Deep: Justin's too old for Bree, but sure! I'll do a Bree/Josh fic! Thanks for the review!**

 **LabRatsFan07: Spike isn't a main, so I won't do him. But I'll do Chase/Emma, if you'd like! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Great! I'm glad you enjoyed! XD! I get that feeling, sometimes, while writing this story. Well, the next is another one of yours! XD! I had to add him. Thanks for the review!**

 **DirtKid123: Sorry, Sonny With a Chance was not an option. Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: XD! Yeah, I figured it'd come up. Aww, I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, I hope they do! I should probably hide from them…XD! Thanks! XD! And I love writing them! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **PurpleNicole531: XD! I think so, too. Thanks! I thought it was clever! (Smiles proudly) I'm glad! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Glad you thought so, Kura! Oh Kaz, you never win…except that now you have TWO girlfriends. Stop complaining! XD! That's actually a really good ship name! Thanks for the review!**

 **Lonewolf: Yeah! Okay, I'm glad you liked that one! They're both good pairs! Aww, that's so sweet of you! Thanks for the review!**

 **Stardust16: Sure thing! I can do those all! Hey, they do have that in common! I'll try to add that in! ;)! Yeah, that's another good point! Okay! Thanks for the review!**

 **KimDavenport: Thanks! XD! Betty is so awesome, I had to add her. I'm glad you enjoyed! That was a pretty good ship! Thanks for the review!**

 **Cecilia: (2 reviews) That's so sweet, thanks! Sure, I can do all of those! And it's fine! I most certainly don't mind! Thanks or the reviews!**

 **Guest: Nah, I haven't seen that one in a while, and I didn't really love it. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: My story, my rules. Sorry. :P**

 **Okay, I don't know if I mentioned this in my last chapter, but I'm allowing Invisible Sister now! :D! Yay! I've already taken some suggestions with the movie, but now you all know, and can suggest if you want! Okay, without further ado, your fic!**

Logan Watson was worried. He tried not to let it show, but he was. High school was almost over, and his friends' new band wasn't racking in the dough to give him a career. College time was approaching, and he clearly didn't stand a chance in the SATs. Or so he thought.

"Logan!" called Lindey, as she opened the door. "That tutor mom and dad hired is here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" shouted Logan.

"So, what brings you here?" Lindey asked the girl at the door.

"Well, I'm staying with family in the area, and decided to try some tutoring. It looks good on the college applications." Said the girl.

"Well, good luck." Said Lindey, "I've tried for _years_ to get Logan to take school seriously, and he never has."

"Well, maybe he just needs someone new, a change of scenery, I guess." Said the girl.

"Well, I hope things work out." Said Lindey, "I joke around with him a lot, but I'm genuinely worried. He's a great guy, and he deserves to succeed."

"I understand." Said the girl, "I hope I can bring out the best in him."

"Great." Said Lindey, "I'll be at the library, studying for the SATs. Bye!"

"Bye!" called the girl, sitting on the couch.

"Okay, Linds, I'm down!" shouted Logan, running down the stairs. "Hey, where'd Lindey go?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, she left a minute ago." Said the girl.

"Whoa." Whispered Logan, "Hello tall, blonde, and gorgeous!"

The girl laughed, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're funny."

Logan immediately blushed. "Yeah, totally! I won class clown award in the yearbook when I did a handstand on a table with no pants on!" _Why did I just tell her that?!_

The girl looked surprised. "Why?"

"Never mind that!" Logan said, a little too loudly, "Let's just get to studying! Huh, never thought I'd say that…"

The girl laughed. "Well, I'm Teddy, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Logan!" said Logan.

"Well, Logan, how about we learn some Civics." Suggested Teddy, as Logan sat down.

"Hey! I wasn't rude!" accused Logan.

"No, Civics like History." Said Teddy, through giggles, "It comes in handy in the future! And…now."

"How?" asked Logan.

"Uh, voting." Said Teddy.

"Oh," said Logan, "My sister just says to hand her the ballot and she'll take care of it."

"Well, Logan," said Teddy, "This kind of stuff is important, and that's what I'm here for."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Logan teased.

"Okay." Said Teddy, "Who was the 24th president of the United States?"

"Uh, Grouper Clever?" guessed Logan.

"Close." Said Teddy, "Grover Cleveland."

"Uh, next question." Said Logan. For once, that was a question he actually knew the answer to! (He remembered him because he thought Grover's mustache looked funny.) He was getting distracted in Teddy's eyes…

"What political party was called the Whigs?" asked Teddy.

"Um…uh…" started Logan, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to remember.

Suddenly, Teddy took his hand. "You got this." She whispered.

"The democrats!" He said, suddenly.

"Yes!" cheered Teddy, high fiving him. "I knew you could do it!"

"I can!" Logan said, in shock. "I _can_ do it!"

"Let's do another!" said Teddy.

"Ah, come on!" yelled Logan, as Teddy gave him a look, causing him to laugh. "Kidding, kidding. What's next, teach?"

"Who was the first Republican president?" asked Teddy.

"Um…" Logan knew this one, he'd heard Lindey talk about the upcoming election… "Abe Lincoln!" he shouted.

"Yes!" cheered Teddy, before becoming quiet. "Maybe you know more than you thought."

"Yeah!" said Logan, in surprise. "Maybe…I do."

"If you apply yourself, I'm sure you can be brilliant." Said Teddy, booping him on the nose, and surprising even herself.

Before she could apologize, Logan smiled, and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Give me some more!"

They spent the rest of the evening like that, talking, laughing, and learning. Teddy sure was smart! They covered English, Civics, Algebra, and Science. Logan could tell Teddy was destined for great things. If things worked out, maybe he'd be beside her…

It wasn't until late at night that Teddy realized she'd stayed way too late. But she couldn't help it! She had such a great time with Logan! He was surprisingly eager to learn, and she couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with herself…oh well she convinced herself not to pay it much mind.

"Well, goodbye!" called Teddy, as she walked to the car.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Logan, almost hopefully.

Teddy was surprised. She thought this was a one-time thing, but she couldn't help but smile. "Of course, Logan, anytime."

Logan couldn't help but wave like a goofball as she drove off.

 **A few months later…**

Lindey, Jasmine, Deliah, and Garrett all crowded eagerly around the entrance of the school, eager to hear how the SATs went for Logan. Even Teddy was there, and she had surprised herself by wanting to come.

Logan came out of the school, a sad and dejected look on his face. "Guys…"

Teddy suddenly ran forward, and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Logan! I should've spent more time studying with you! I…"

Logan suddenly broke into a grin. "…passed."

All his friends let out a whoop of glee, when suddenly Teddy threw herself into Logan's arms. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Whispered Logan, leaning into the embrace.

"Promise me we'll see each other again." Said Teddy, grinning, as she pulled out of the embrace.

"I promise." Whispered Logan.

 **AWW! That was really cute, in my opinion. Oh, wait, backtrack, I did bad on this one. Sorry DisneyChannelLover! I know it was rushed, and I hardly knew half the stuff I was talking about! I tried not to be politically slanted, and if you're wondering why I chose Civics, I's because, well, it's the easiest to put in a story. XD! It was SO hard to pick a name for this story, I had four options! Ultimately I decided on this cony one, and I'm saving the other three for other chapters. Well, bye! Sorry 'bout this one! :P!**


End file.
